¡Yo con Snivellus! ¿Te has vuelto loca, Evans?
by ZirtaEvans
Summary: Lily Evans llevas unos días barajando una hipótesis descabellada sobre su acosador personal. Regalo de cumpleaños para Kasumi.


**No soy rubia, no soy inglesa, no soy J.K., los personajes aquí mencionados no son míos.**

**Y mucho menos gano algo con esto.**

* * *

><p>Lily Evans miraba su diario con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Aunque en realidad de diario tenia poco, se había pasado las ultimas semanas estudiando y anotando el comportamiento de James Potter, con la esperanza de encontrar algunas respuestas.<p>

Pero para no levantar sospechas lo único que hacia era prestarle atención solo cuando lo tenia cerca como quien no quería la cosa y luego, por la noche, escribir lo que recordaba; la razón por la cual había algunas lagunas.

Releyó lo que acababa de escribir hacia tres cuartos de hora.

_Miércoles, 1 de febrero._

_En el desayuno Potter parecía mas animado que de costumbre. En transformaciones no paro de hablar con Black._

_De camino a encantamientos, cuando me encontré con Sev, le dio a este un empujón al adelantarle. En esa misma clase, no paro de lanzarle trozos de pergamino para fastidiar._

_En la hora libre me pidió que saliera con el y a cambio me ayudaba con transformaciones. Con la negativa se puso a suplicarme, algo nuevo la verdad._

_En pociones tampoco no dejo a Sev y a mi tranquilos. Por la tarde no le vi, supongo que tuvo entrenamiento._

_Por la ventana le vi molestando Sev, otra vez. Ya en la Sala Común volvió a acosarme cuando se canso se fue con Black y Lupin._

_Alterno el estar con sus amigos con el acosarme. Me fui a las once arriba y no se mas._

_Pedidas: 12_

_Molestar a Severus: 3_

_Según Sev: 13_

_Travesuras: 4 (Que se sepa)_

Comprobó aquellas notas con la de días anteriores. Con la de los días anteriores. Todo había bajado, antes la media de Potter en pedir que saliera con el era de treinta, sus travesuras pequeñas y grandes diez; y lo de Severus aun mas, lo que mas le sorprendida era que apenas ya molestaba a su amigo si estaba ella delante...

¿Intentaba engatusarla haciéndole creer que ahora era un buen chico?

No.

Y aunque fuera así no aceptaría sus propuestas.

Se fijo en otro pequeño detalles, las otras. Esas largatonas que siempre estaban con el, Potter siempre se iba con alguna de ellas cuando le mandaba a freír espárragos. Pero ya no era así.

¿Que demonios pasaba?

Cualquiera pensaría, "Evans estas obsesa con Potter aceptalo", pero por ahí no iban los tiros. En su cabeza se ideaba una idea muy, pero que muy descabellada.

El haberse hecho amiga de la chica japonesa que se había mudado en verano a su barrio le había hecho mucho mal. Esa chica le había metido varias ideas raras en la cabeza.

Y esa era total y absolutamente descabellada, imposible, inverosímil, impensable con alguien con solo dos neuronas. Pero ella ya se las había chamuscado pensando y pensando.

La posibilidad de que a Potter le gustara su amigo Sev.

Exacto.

Esa era la idea loca que le llevaba rondando por la cabeza.

Definitivamente la pelirroja estaba mal de la cabeza.

-Creo... que debería hablarlo con alguien-pensó en voz alta Lily.

Y no, no iría a un loquero ni nada por el estilo. Haría algo mucho peor...

Sin mas preámbulos se levanto de su cama, se puso la bata y salio de su dormitorio. Era una gryffindor ante todo, y como tal no debería tenerle miedo a nada. Aunque fuera quedar como una lunática ante toda la casa.

Afortunadamente cuando bajo no había casi nadie, solo un par de alumnos de quinto repasando para los Timos y Potter todavía estaba hablando de algo con Black. Se acerco a el con detenimiento y una mirada fija, cuando llego a donde estaban los dos amigos James la miro como si estuviera en el mejor de sus sueños.

-Potter, tengo que hablar una cosa contigo-miro a Sirus con mala cara- En privado.

Ya no era el mejor de sus sueños, se había muerto y ahora estaba en el paraíso. James le dio un empujón a su amigo del alma para que la pelirroja se sentara a su lado, pero antes se aseguro de que lo hiciera esta se asegurado que un adolorido, física y sentimentalmente, Black se alejara maldiciendo por la caída.

-¿A que se debe esto Evans?-dijo un poco nervioso por ver como la pelirroja se sentaba junto a el de manera voluntaria.

-Pues veras...-ahora ya no le parecía tan bueno decirle lo que rondaba por su mente.

-Venga Lils dime. Se ve que tienes ganas-sonrió socarronamente como el sabia.-Que no te de corte decírmelo.

-¿Como...?

-Conozco todas y cada una de tus expresiones amor mio-cambio su sonrisa por una mas dulce mientras Lily fruncía el ceño enojada.

-Mira últimamente estoy viendo que te comportas de una manera que no es poco común en ti-dijo de manera tangente-Y me estaba preguntando la razón.

-Pues porque ahora soy una persona mas madura, Evans. Una digna de ti y tu esplendoroso corazón.-al parecer su ego se mantenía intacto.

-No creo que sea algo que tenga que ver conmigo.-respiro hondo antes de soltarlo-¿Eres gay Potter?

-¿QUE?-los pocos alumnos en la sala les miraron James les sonrió como si no fuera nada.-Evans, lo de Sirius y yo es solo una broma continua. Canuto es la definición clara de heterosexualidad, es de ver una falda e ir tras ellas le tiran mas dos te...

-¡Vale, vale lo he pillado!-Lily se fijo que no había dicho nada de el.-No lo decía por esa manía que tiene Sirius de decir que eres el mejor de sus amantes y viceversa. Es por otra cosa.

-En serio Evans, de donde sacas esas idas. Mejor no me lo digas.-le cogió las manos poniéndole su mejor carita de cachorro abandonado.-Si tu eres lo único que me importa en este vida.

-Es que... Como siempre molestas a Severeus pensé que...

-¡Yo con Snivellus! ¿Te has vuelto loca Evans?-dijo como si fuera a darle un infarto.

-Lo...lo siento Potter. So...solo era una idea.-el rojo escarlata que cubría su rostro en aquel momento ganaba con ganas a su cabello-Perdona...

-Me tendrás que recompensar por esto...-murmuro James con un tono siniestro.

-¿Que...?

-La cita, la próxima salida a Hosgmeade es el día once. Te quiero en el vestíbulo a as diez-se levanto enojado-Y ni siquiera te niegues, me lo debes por semejante trauma.

El joven de cabellos negros se fue para el dormitorio de los chicos, dejando a una Lily Evans con los ojos como platos.

Era imbécil, rematadamente imbécil.

Al final tendría que ir a la cita con Potter por su maldita bocaza.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Feliz cumple Kasumi, espero que los disfrutes! He intentado "meter" todos lo pairings que te gustan para con James sin irme que fuera muy crack. Lee babea, ya que babeas riega las plantas, y pasa un feliz dieciocho cumpleaños.<strong>

**Y como son dieciocho te diré que andes ya con cuidado no valla a ser que te metan en la cárcel por intentar violar a alguien en los boys. (- Chiste malo)**

**A todos los demás espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis una notita aquí dándole al botoncito de abajo. ¡Si no esta pobre lechuza morira! *Saca un peluche cutre de Hedwig* Y no queremos que eso pase.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
